White Fire
by Lavender341
Summary: Didn't anyone ever tell you purity wasn't for you? [axel x naminé .. slight roxas x naminé .. slight axel x larxene]


«♥» White Fire  
♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥  
«♥» By: Lavender341  
♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥  
«♥» Chapter 1: Broken Shards of Eternal Midnight  
♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥  
«♥» Read and Reviewed by ONiONLADi777 (thanks Nikki!)  
♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥  
«♥» Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, Organization XIII would still be alive.  
♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

..::♥::..The _Invisible_ Girl..::♥::..

_(The stars f a l l (from the sky) and into her **eyes**)_

She was almost invisible in the white of the room. White dress, white shoes, pale white skin, near white-blonde hair. When the sunlight caught the drawings on the wall, the room seemed to sparkle; filled with color and life. He saw this in her eyes too. They sparkled, almost as if the stars fell directly into her ocean blue eyes. Her eyes were the only things in the all white room that didn't blend in. The only things that showed life in the room. Her small hand ran smoothly over a white page, creating deep lines that told a story all their own.

She did this everyday. And he watched.

..::♥::..Axel..::♥::..

_(You were **never** meant for purity)_

She was such an angel. Surrounded by white, dressed in white, hell, she probably even had a halo stashed away somewhere. She was the purest person I had ever met. When you're surrounded in everlasting darkness and twilight, purity is not something you see very often. Everywhere you go there's blood and screams and the unforgiving glow of Kingdom Hearts.

But she…she was different. A Nobody born from the purest of hearts…a Nobody without a corresponding heartless. As I sat and watched her everyday, I thought this is what made her so angelic. Even without a corresponding heartless, she had been surrounded by darkness and twilight all her life. She was not like the rest of us, who had once lived as Somebodies. We _were _our Others. She actually knew her other. There was just something about her that made her different.

Maybe it was the way her hand slid across the page, creating epics through art. Maybe it was the way her hair, silky and soft, rested upon her shoulder. Or maybe it was the way her deep blue eyes held every secret in the world, but still managed to be caring and gentle.

Oh, how I longed to get close to her. But I wouldn't dare take a step into the White Room. That would be like the devil invading heaven. And with my fiery red hair, I wouldn't be too far off. If I were to step into that room, I would taint her purity.

Naminé…

Just saying her name made me feel like I had a heart again…

..::♥::..Naminé..::♥::..

_(Buy me a pair of wi_n_gs, Axel…I want to fly…)_

Looking around the room, all I can remember is white. Not even the dark midnight sky outside can touch the white of my prison. They put me here, left with me with pencils and paper and my own thoughts. And then, they left me alone…only stopping in to issue orders of chaining down or rearranging memories.

Was that all I was good for…? Destroying the lives of others?

But he saw me differently. He wore white too, and had blonde hair and blue eyes just like me. Number XIII…Roxas. He used to come in and watch me sketch out the memories of others. Except, he did not see this power as my curse. Instead of calling me "witch", like most people do, he called me something else…

_Artist._

He made me smile and laugh and made me feel like I belonged. He even got Xemnas to make me honorary Number XIV. We used to visit Twilight Town together, watching the never-ending sunset.

But one day…that all changed.

One particularly stormy night in the World That Never Was, he took his coat and left. Muttering incoherently about someone who looks like him. He came to see me last; he looked a mess with his coat unzipped and his hair displaying the bed-head effect. He hugged me tightly and whispered in my ear, "I love you, Naminé…." Gently, I zipped up his jacket for him, as I knew he would be cold in the rain. "Don't go, Roxas…please…" I pleaded. But he just wouldn't listen. "I have to find him, Naminé. Even if they don't want me to." Organization XIII was strongly against Roxas meeting his other, whoever he was. Roxas often spoke of him, but never told me exactly of his identity. I believed it to be Sora…a Keyblade Master I once met in the pure white memories of Castle Oblivion. "Roxas, we will meet again. I promise…"

With that, he left.

After the departure of Number XIII, I became invisible to the world. The organization completely ignored me, not even coming in to demand tasks of me.

And so I sit now, locked all alone in this white prison with just my sketchbooks and pencils. It is a fitting room for an invisible person. After all, who is going to notice the ghost-like girl in a white room?

I, Naminé, artist and magician, complete my final magic trick—the disappearing act. It is my best performance.

..::♥::..Axel..::♥::..

_(Tragedy is where I end)_

Time slips by quickly here. Yet, I feel as if a moment lasts an eternity. Especially when I am around her.

Everyday I tell myself I will knock on her door and talk to her. But every time I so much as get near the hallway where her room lies, I freeze up and run all the way to Larxene's room. Ah, my Savage Nymph, if you only knew who I truly lusted after.

But still, I feel bad. Larxene was my one and only. Her sadistic nature went along well with my love of fire. Together we plotted to rule the world. I remember nights where we'd leave the World that Never Was to burn and torture Heartless just for the hell of it. After all, what _else_ are you supposed to do in an all-white castle in a pitch black world?

Even so, she still intrigued me. Naminé, the girl that wasn't even supposed to exist. She was my entire world, and yet, she didn't even know it. She probably didn't even know who I _was_.

And that was all about to change.

One lovely rainy day (when it is _not_ raining here?), I decided to make the angel mine. Quietly, I crept past the doors of the other members, careful not to disturb them. They wouldn't want me visiting her. Before I know it, I arrive at her plain white door, marked only by a small "N" scratched into it by a certain Keyblade-master-whose-name-shall-not-be-spoken. Slowly, I raise my hand to her door and knock.

I step back as the door opens, revealing an angelic white face. Her big ocean blue eyes stare up at me, and her soft pink lips seem to be moving. But I am too entranced by her to listen. She looks confused for a moment and then gently repeats whatever she said a moment ago, which just so happens to be my name.

"Y—you know who I am?!" I manage to choke out. I couldn't believe it. The girl of my dreams knew who I was! And Xemnas always told us dreams never came true.

"Of course, Axel. I know all about you. You're number VIII, the Flurry of Dancing Flames. Roxas was your best friend, and the two of you like to play pranks. I know you're in love with number XII, and that, somewhere deep inside, you wish you could be light."

My mouth dropped; this girl literally knew everything about me. Except for one thing—that I was in love with _her_.

..::♥::..Naminé..::♥::..

(_In the shadows is where I belong_)

I couldn't believe my eyes, someone actually knew I existed! And it was Axel…my life's secret obsession.

I loved the way his flaming red hair stuck up straight, almost as if his head really _was_ on fire. His green eyes sharply contrasted with it so well. The markings beneath his eyes added a sense of mystery as to his past. His slim figure fit under the trademark hooded coat well.

As his emerald eyes stared into my own, I felt my heart skip a beat and pound faster. He stared at me a moment more, then asked, "Well, can I come in?"

"Of—of course!" I stammered, opening the door for him to come inside. I watched him as he carefully looked around the room, taking in all of the pictures on the wall. He walked over to one of him and Roxas, "Hey…I remember this. We had just finished playing a trick on Saïx and were in the process of running away. It was one of the best pranks we had ever played…." He trailed off, his voice sounding sad.

"Axel…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you remember…" I looked away from him. I just knew he was going to hate me. Suddenly, I felt his arms circling around my waist, pulling me closer into his warm body.

"It's okay, Naminé. Nothing you do could ever make me upset. You're my whole world, the only light I can see…." I gasped; no one had ever said that to me before. In fact, no one ever took notice of me at all.

"Oh, Axel…you're my whole world too. No one has ever said anything like that to me before. I—I love you…." I moved a bit closer into him, taking in his warmth. I loved the way his body felt against mine.

He tilted my head up towards his own, and laid a light kiss on my lips.

Smiling, I returned the favor.

Axel…you make me feel like I'm visible. Like I'm someone important. It is a wonderful feeling. Though, deep down inside, I'm afraid it will all end. Roxas left me…what's stopping you from leaving me too? And once you leave…who is left for me? No one. Larxene is the only other girl around here, but she would _murder_ me if she knew about us. Marluxia _acts_ like a girl, but we aren't on very good terms ever since the Castle Oblivion incident. So, I take a deep breath and decide to tell you my feelings. After all, if I want you to stay, I have to open up to you. Trust…Roxas taught me how to have trust in someone. He shattered my trust in him (and my non-existent heart), but I believe I have a chance with you, Axel. Silently, I hope to myself that you will listen and trust me and what I am saying.

"If you ever left me…I would go back to being invisible, just like before. I don't want that, Axel, not at all. It is a horrible existence…to be an invisible Nobody. Please, Axel, please don't leave me. There's nothing left for me if you leave…" I look away sadly. I had never told anyone my feelings before. The world of non-existence had left me hopeless and lonely, but Axel, he gave me hope.

"Oh, Naminé, of course I'll never leave you. I've finally found you, finally been able to make you mine. I've been dreaming of this day for as long as I can remember. You were always off-limits to me before, since you had Roxas. But once he left…I knew I had a chance with you. You don't know how many days I've walked by your door, trying to gather up the courage to knock on it. I've watched you, secretly, from windows and the like. I've always wanted to get to know you, so I studied you. I thought, maybe if I knew about you, you'd like me better. I saw your hurt after they started to ignore you. I wanted to be able to kiss you and heal your pain. And now, I think I've finally gotten that chance…" I looked up at him, tears filling my eyes. If only he knew how much his words have healed me.

He pulls me closer to him, drying my tears. We kiss again and he whispers softly in my ear, "I love you…."

I love you too, Axel.

..::♥::..From the Outside Looking In..::♥::..

_(Away from **harsh** realizations)_

In that moment, where the 2 new-found lovers kissed, it seemed as if the World that Never Was changed somehow. If one were to look over at the horizon, one would swear the sun was coming up. And the rain had let up to a light drizzle. Even the heartless and the nobodies milling about became calmer.

The star-crossed lovers were safe from the harsh reality that had haunted them for so long. In each others' arms, they felt whole again.

And so began a beautiful relationship. Between 2 people who weren't meant to exist. They proved, in that very moment, that those without hearts could love. Maybe they just remembered how to feel love, but at that moment, they were sure it was true love.

From that day on, things began to look just a little brighter in the eternal midnight world.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥  
«♥» A/N: Yay, my first Axel x Naminé fanfic! I love them as a pairing. It started out as a short oneshot…but then it turned into a 5 page thing. However, I am still not done. Be on the lookout for a 2nd chapter! All the things in parenthesis are from poems of mine: purity, yesterday, and Superhero Dreams (you can find all of these on my FictionPress account. Link in my profile) So, let me know what you think! I like it, I think. Naminé's feelings were based off some of my own recently.

This is a message my best friend wrote while I was in the process of writing this story. I left it here as a bit of humor:

Hi Nikki!!! I reeeaaaallllyyy like how this is coming out!!! You MUST write more! …or else!!! You are currently playing with my hair and reading this as I type, and you just said "I SAW THAT!!!!" in regards to my mistake. I CAN'T TYPE!!! But anyway…we just opened one of your dolls that _I _gave you  and it looks really pretty on your dresser!!! So yeah…I may force you to write more, or I might be nice, and let you take a break. It all depends…Bye Nikki!! ..//Nikki 2 :D Save the Onions! Lol, it would be funny if you left this little message in the actual story…


End file.
